Talk:FAQs
I think that the tittle What makes a robot a Concept Robot? can be changed to What is a Concept Robot?. And about this sentence A Concept Robot is a robot that isn't designed to compete, i don't think that this is entirely true, since your bot drone and The BistroMath can be used in a contest with your permission, or by you in a contest. And yes i agree that a concept bot isn't designed to compete, my point is that this sentence can provoke wrong interpretations. My suggestion to a definition of the concept bot is something like: A concept robot is a robot that explores an unusual concept or idea ... Thrasybulus 18:22, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I have reworded the question per your suggestion. I noted that non-competitive is not always the case. :Off-Topic, I made Bistro-Math free so others could use the free-radio system. It is certainly not designed to complete. You have a point with Drone, though. Sorcerer 18:41, 23 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- About this entry: Mr.Fox's PingMap example, Mr.Fox never release the bot, so, i don't think that it makes sense to put this at same level of the others concept bots, maybe just a mention of this bot will be enough. Thrasybulus 01:09, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I don't see the problem with this. It was a concept robot, released or not. We know a lot about it. The FAQ does not imply that these concept robots are complete or downloadable, merely that their author's described them as concept robots. Sorcerer 16:18, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Yes, it is a concept bot, i am only suggesting that we differentiate the ones that actually work from the ones in an early stage of conception. Thrasybulus 17:26, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::I don't see the need to differentiate. But if you think that is best, then I won't object. Sorcerer 20:01, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::I think that we can solve this by putting after the BistroMath something like: of concept bots... and the PingMap, an interesting idea for a concept bot, by MrFox. Thrasybulus 20:39, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::::But that suggests he never wrote it. He did write it, he just never released it. Sorcerer 11:57, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::::Oh, also re: "we differentiate the ones that actually work from the ones in an early stage of conception" Mr.Fox's robot certainly did work, as the PingMaps on the thread show, he just never applied it to a combat robot. But that is after all, what a concept robot is, isn't it? I never applied the BistroMath's radio routine to a combat robot. CukyMonster doesn't fire a shot. Just because Mr.Fox's concept robot is unreleased doesn't make it incomplete. Sorcerer 12:02, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::::::Yes, MrFox have a concept bot, but I, you and all the players only have an interesting idea for a concept bot, this is the difference that i think that we should denote in the wiki. Thrasybulus 22:47, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::::::As I said earlier, I don't see the point. However, I have added some clarification per your request. It now reads Mr.Fox's PingMap example. (PingMap was never publically released.) Feel free to alter it further if required. Sorcerer 11:58, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) ---- About this question: What is Vanilla?, i think that at some point, Jacques Chester, was the main developer of Vanilla. For historical reasons, and accuracy too, can we find an old player that knows well the story of the development of the Vanilla project? Thrasybulus 14:40, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Sounds like a great idea. I was thinking about this when I was writing that one. Maybe Thad Frogly will remember something. I'll send him an e-mail. Sorcerer 16:47, 26 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Any reply? Can you check if in this post there are something relevant to the actual Vanilla Project? Thrasybulus 23:24, 1 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::I haven't gotten around to it yet. I'll do this now. Maybe we should show that old post to Silicon and ask him how relevent it still is? Sorcerer 19:03, 2 Nov 2005 (UTC) ---- I found this old library file by Ville Saalo for the NoteTab editor, can someone check and see if this is useful? Thrasybulus 16:05, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I added it for now. I'll check it later on. Nice find. Sorcerer 16:10, 19 Dec 2005 (UTC)